Alec Volturi
Alec is a former member of the Volturi guard and a member of the 2014 Rebellion. He is mated/married to Saoirse and a brother to Jane and Aurelie. Biography ''Early Life '' Alec was born in England around 800 A.D, the son of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. He was born a few minutes after his twin sister, Jane. Both Alec and Jane had strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human state. Aro had shown interest in Alec and his sister since they were toddlers, but decided to wait until they were old enough to turn them (the Volturi had already instated its rules about immortal children) and so left them in the care of their parents. Their talents had not taken a focused shape at that point, but bad things happened to people who were unkind to the twins or their family, and good luck followed those who were friendly to them. Eventually, the superstitious locals found the twins too frightening to endure. They were accused as witches and condemned to be burned at the stake. Aro was apprised of the situation by a nomad who knew of Aro's interest in the twins. Aro hurried to the village, arriving just in time to interrupt the execution. Transformed at the age of about 12 or 13, they are the smallest and youngest in appearance as well as the most prized members of the guard due to their incredibly powerful gifts. It is said that they are the cornerstone of the Volturi's offensive abilities. About one decade after they joined the coven, Alec and his sister displayed their powers for the first time in battle and annihilated the Romanian coven's army of over one hundred recruits. Though not directly said, they could be considered two of the most powerful vampires in the world gift-wise, capable of taking down opponents regardless of size or age. Roleplay History Alec went on a mission with his sister Aurelie to a small town in the 1920s, where they met Saoirse Maddox and two vampires posing as her parents. Saoirse planted a "seed" in Aurelie's mind which caused her great pain and made her act strange. He wanted to go back to Saoirse and demand to know what she had done, but he didn't and stayed with his sister. They later returned to Volterra. He met Saoirse once again in Volterra when she was called there by Aro, and he initially was unkind to her and very unfriendly, but they actually struck up a friendship. Over the course of a few weeks, their feelings developed and only grew stronger, until they became romantically involved. By the end of the 1920s, they were mated. They joined the 2014 rebellion at the request of his sister Aurelie. He made a split second decision in February of 2014 and proposed to her. However, the same day, they were both abducted by guard members Aro had sent for deserting the Volturi, and brought to the dungeons of Volterra, where they were both brutally tortured with whips coated in Child of the Moon venom. Alec was also set on fire several times by both Cecily and Audrey. A few days later, Alec was shown Saoirse's body and told that she was dead, when in reality she was only "unconscious." He then seemed to lose all of his fight and the sass he had previously had. At first, he would spit in Audrey's face and swear at her, but after the 'death' of his mate, he wanted to die and he would lie there and take whatever punishment she decided on for him. At one point, she carved an "A", for Audrey, into his face -- but the second and third parts of the A, across his nose and his right cheek, are barely visible, while the first part stands out in a heavy scar. She also sexually assaulted him multiple times. She set Cassandra, a Child of the Moon, on him during the full moon the day before his rescue. His sister Aurelie rescued him on Friday, April 4th, and he was reunited with his mate as Volterra burned to the ground. Alec has been struggling a lot with issues, as he cannot tolerate being touched in any way. He was assaulted by one of Aro's new guard members, Tamsin, who has the ability to take on the form of anyone she wants. She pretended to be Saoirse and used his emotional weaknesses against him as she touched all over him. His sister Aurelie was later attacked by Tamsin pretending to be him, and they've been struggling with that as well as Aurelie finds it somewhat difficult to be close to him and he feels guilty, though he has no reason to since it wasn't really him. In August of 2014, Alec married Saoirse in a Catholic-style ceremony. Jasper, being one of the only people he actually trusts, was his best man, and Jessamine and Aurelie were bridesmaids. Afterward, he and Saoirse went on their honeymoon (which was cut a little short), to an island which they jokingly called "the Island of Fuck this, off the coast of the alluring sea of Fuck All and Fuck Everything." The rebellion had its last battle in late August, 2014, at which point Alec was tormented by Felipe. He is still recovering but had nowhere near as bad a reaction as he did with Audrey - mostly because he has learned by now that there's no point in hoping nothing will go wrong. The rebels are now working on building a new government with a lot more freedom for vampires to be out and about in the sunlight. Physical Appearance Alec is physically described as looking very similar to his sister, though his hair is a darker brown, he is taller in stature, and his lips aren't as full as hers. Alec, along with his sister Jane, is also described as being angelically beautiful. Because of torture in the dungeons of Volterra (2014) Alec also has a long scar on each arm, a rough scar across his face that sticks out from his skin, and several others on his hands, back, and chest. The scar on his face stands out even to humans but especially to the supernatural, and it is in the shape of an "A for Audrey." It's more obvious across the bridge of his nose and his left cheek. Personality He can be considered the "sane" other half of Jane, looking at him from Volturi standards. He shows no remorse for taking anyone's life and carrying out the Volturi's frequently violent missions. There's a quiet confidence about him that, given his readiness to kill, is usually terrifying. Instead of being apathetic like most of the Volturi Guard, he takes delight in teasing his sister, such as in New Moon when she brings Bella, Edward, and Alice to the Volturi lair. "They send you out to get one and you bring back two...and a half." He is very protective of his two sisters and his mate and will go to any length to make sure they are safe. Alec has been struggling a lot since his time in Volterra, and he is very wary about being touched in any way, even by his mate. Jane is the only exception to this, though sometimes he will let Saoirse hold his hand, kiss his cheek, or touch his hair. He gives a very defensive reaction when approached by strangers ( a result of Cecily capturing him and Saoirse, and so many people going after the rebels), and will test someone with verbal aggression and a great amount of hostility before he trusts them. Even then, he might not. Powers and Abilities Alec's gift is to numb the senses (sight, taste, hearing, feeling and smell) of any individual he focuses on. The manifestation of both gifts boils down to their attempted execution at the stake: Whilst burning alive, Jane focused on the pain and anger the humans caused her, thus manifested her ability of creating the illusion of burning pain in any one individual she focuses on. Conversely, while being burned, Alec focused on escaping the pain, and his ability manifested into cutting off the senses of any human or vampire. Alec can selectively or completely block the senses of several people at the same time, which allows the Volturi to easily execute their opponents. When he uses this ability, it manifests into the form of a shimmering hazy mist that slowly moves toward his target, and it cannot be affected by the physical materials, such as wind or gravity. Unlike Jane, Alec can affect multiple targets at a time, therefore making him more dangerous than she is. For this reason, he was the Volturi's strongest weapon in combat. However, while Jane's power works almost immediately, Alec's power requires time to take effect. The Volturi sometimes had Alec anesthetize a criminal before he is executed to avoid complication if that criminal had pleased the Volturi in any way. Since their gifts are long range, he and his sister fought from the sidelines, under the protection of bodyguards. His main purpose is to paralyze the senses of the guilty party, so they cannot flee or defend themselves during deliberation or execution. Relationships Jane "They send you out to get one and you bring back two...and a half. Such a clever girl." -- Alec to Jane Alec enjoys teasing his sister and is very close to her. He is good at calming her down when she has one of her tantrums. Aurelie "I know that we do not always get along , Aurelie, but surely you realize that I am your brother and I will protect you." -- Alec to Aurelie in the 1920s He is extremely protective of this sister, enough to set out looking for her when she abandoned the Volturi. He joined the rebellion more for her sake than another reason, though he did have reasons of his own as well. Like with Jane, he enjoys teasing her, but he also gets angry with her sometimes. Saoirse "You are my best friend, the one person I can't imagine living without, the absolute love of my life, in my heart my soul mate and to everyone else my mate…and now… I want you to be my wife." --Alec to Saoirse Saoirse is Alec's mate and his fiancee. They have been together since the 1920s and he considers her to be what makes up most of his life (his sisters also holding a part of his heart, of course) and he loves her more than anything. Their relationship is uniquely theirs. They do have a very affectionate and loving side, a sexual side, and a humerous side to it. Media Portrayal Alec is portrayed by Cameron Bright. Category:Canon Characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Guard Members Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion